pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Kari-Chan/Archivo 3
Necesito saber como hacen eso de los colores y todo eso PD:Pensare si podemos ser amigas Si ayudame Color de fondo:rosado oscuro (medio fucsia) Color de borde:Lila Color de letra:Azul,Rosa o morado, puedes cambiarlas okki, seamos amigas n_n Jennie★¿Mensajes? 23:10 27 feb 2011 (UTC) ah, y claro que puedes salir en mi novela, solo mandame los siguientes datos Nombre: Pokémons: Sprite: Jennie★¿Mensajes? 23:52 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Respuesta a lo que pusiste en mi discucion :P Recuerdas que escribiste algo en mi discucion? bueno, el por que no significaba por que no ser amigos, eso nada mas, lo queria aclarar :P Ah otra cosa, me puedes explicar bien lo de los sprites? que no entiendo bien eso :P Javox10 02:16 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Nombre:Angela Genero:Femenino Edad:10 Cumpleaños:5 de marzo Pokemones preferidos:Pikachu,sniby,Zorua y Absol Claro que sii :P Me encantaria ser tu amiga *w* [[User:ShikiMisaki|'Nathan★Shiki']][http://es.pokewishes.wikia.com/wiki/Equipo_Zeus Zeus] 15:34 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Este te mando para mensaje, para que leas esto (obvio ¬w¬) es super importante hola :3 Naah mentira solo pasaba para saludar ^u^ [[User:Alex pokémon|''Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|hee? '']] 23:48 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Claaaaaaaaaaro Me encantaria ser tu amigo y gracias por darme la bienvenida pa mi significa mucho........TT_TT PD: Lee mi serie en Pokefanon Pokemon DiamanteUltimate Diamantino 15:07 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Ponme al poderoso, gigante, corpulento y hiperfuerte.......Minun O.O KARI! NOS INSCRIBIMOS EN PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS DE LA NOVELA DE TOTODILE EN EL MISMO TIEMPO! EN PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS IMPORTANTES! o0o! que haremos?! ★Gazezu★★The ice princess★ 15:37 3 mar 2011 (UTC)Gazeru★Gazezu★★The ice princess★ 15:37 3 mar 2011 (UTC) olas! te queria avisar que voy a reiniciar Maca´s way asi que todos tendran que vovler a llenar sus fichas ._. espero que no te moleste -- Maca =3 dime lo quie quieras! nya! 21:20 3 mar 2011 (UTC) Uf....Hola Kari -ti Kari,me gustas =D (me retaron a hacerlo ._., no me dijeron que no podia hacer esto =D me retaron) Archivo:ToonsHero_Joe.png↘•̊KevV 愛•̊Message•̊↗光Archivo:Yoh_Solo_Uso_de_Yoh_Mini.png 22:47 3 mar 2011 (UTC) claro! =D a mi ponme de umbreon o de hitomoshi o hounter xD Hurracane of spirits Need my Help? 01:29 6 mar 2011 (UTC) D: Tendras que ir por los sabados al cole? vaya rollo...bueno...espero que sobrevivas con tus amigas!! x33 ★Gazezu★★The ice princess★ 09:56 6 mar 2011 (UTC)PikaNeko★Gazezu★★The ice princess★ 09:56 6 mar 2011 (UTC) solo decirte, que te estan coqueteando en mi wiki ._. Solo era para saludar :D Usuario:Snorunt Brayan 15:46 6 mar 2011 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tu pokémon! Archivo:Misdreavus NB.png Archivo:Huevo de Ponyta brillante by Anabel.png Lo siento, sé que llega un poco tarde, pero tengo la guardería abandonada El huevo se abrirá y el Misdreavus evolucionará a las 2300 ediciones y el ponyta evolucionará a las 2600 Cuídalo bien! [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 11:31 7 mar 2011 (UTC) ewe si es verdad ewe.Pues,son un flareon y un glaceon.el flareon se llama Burn,y el Glaceon Gazel ★Gazezu★★The ice princess★ 15:27 9 mar 2011 (UTC) hola kari puedo ser tu amigo att ben alien supremo posadata deje mensaje en wiki poketown Hola Si claro que podemos ser amigas jeje puedes llamarme Ann o Annie y ponme a cualquier Eon[[Usuario:Anabel 2|'♥Ann o Annie♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Anabel 2|'♥familia eon al poder♥']] 14:32 10 mar 2011 (UTC) quiero pickachu o turtiwing o piplup a no se poner imagenes ayudame a hacer una telenovela a yo tambien tengo un pickachu de peluche pero pequeño lo consegui en burger king ,llamame preciosa Hola Kariii Te quería comunicar que he hecho otra novela y me gustaría que aparecieses,aunque sea como antagonista n.nU Apuntate aquí Gracias hola te deje mensajes en wikidex,poketown , y motelpokemon att ben alien supremo 001 Pues clarooo La verdad es que el usuario Catalina24 es mi amiga de la infancia (estoy corriendo la voz por todos los usuarios) y es ella quien está escribiendo porque se quedó en mi casa :3 pues, me encantaría ser tu amiga X3 ponme un.... MISMAGIUS ·Q· yo te pondré un pikachu :) Fernanda2000 13:35 13 mar 2011 (UTC) olas olas te queria avisar que estoy aciendo unas audiciones y espqro que te inscribas :) --[[Usuario:Maca13|'Maca!']] Dime lo que quieras nya! x3 14:10 13 mar 2011 (UTC) >w< Kari no puedes tener a Oshawott en mi novela, yo ya lo tengo D: Link=La navidad de los Pokémon♬Alex ~ Music life♬Link=Puerto Tormentoso 20:14 13 mar 2011 (UTC) Me encantaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡ enserio esta divino, eres una gran artista, muchs gracias kari-chan n.n keyko, !!La mostaza no se mezcla¡¡...solo se come XDD Hola te importaria crear tu personaje y tu Pokémon en mi novela: Shadow aventuras en Teselia? Te lo agradeceria mucho--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'"Niichan']] 14:11 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Etto... serías mi amiga??[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'El rarito viciado a Poochyena y Sailor Moon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Dime friki y lo lamentaras ¬w¬']] 21:35 17 mar 2011 (UTC) Ok ._. Ponme a Umbreon ._. PD:HASTA LAS 8 DE LA NOCHE Y EN SABADO??!! te torturan ._. lo bueno es que yo salgo a las 11 de la mañana :3 [[Usuario:Leoccstic|'El rarito viciado a Poochyena y Sailor Moon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Dime friki y lo lamentaras ¬w¬']] 00:13 18 mar 2011 (UTC) Nee Podrías completar tu ficha en Magical Starlight Pokemon?._. te dejo la base para el sprite normal Archivo:Base_MSP.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'El rarito viciado a Poochyena y Sailor Moon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Dime friki y lo lamentaras ¬w¬']] 20:18 18 mar 2011 (UTC) KAROLINE!! dile a los del MSN que vayan al xat... porque no me puedo conectar a MSN PLIZZ!! Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 01:29 19 mar 2011 (UTC) Bueno para editarlo debes poner editar y hay una flecha así que pones renombrar y le cambias el nombre pones un motibo y ya esta Si seamos amigas =°°= Por su puesto! Claro que me gustaria ser tu amigo , mientras mas amigos tenga mejor x3 --'╚»★StalinC★«╝'~'╚»★Alguna Duda★«╝' 23:16 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Ponme a Combusken x3 Y gracias por lo de la banda --'╚»★StalinC★«╝'~'╚»★Alguna Duda★«╝' 23:22 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Si.me encantaria :3 De acuerdo :3 me encantaria ser tu amiga Que pokemon te pongo? PIKACHU 01:19 21 mar 2011 (UTC) A mí sera... Un pachirisu, un pikachu, o lo que sea que pienses XD PIKACHU 01:52 21 mar 2011 (UTC) Sin palabras: Solo tengo estas: ERES GENIAL NO SE COMO LO HACES :D,claro que puedes arreglarla ¡te quedo excelente! Piktini fan =°°= 19:43 21 mar 2011 (UTC) YO...COKE!!ED ED Que feo Kari...En el cole y con celular .o.U--•̊El entrenador aéreo...•♦♦¡Pregunta si tienes dudas!♦♦•̊ 23:06 21 mar 2011 (UTC) n_n Lo de la novela de Inazuma,no pasa nada.Solo era como un detalle. [[Usuario:PikaNeko|'★Gazelle★']][[Usuario Discusión:PikaNeko|'★The ice princess★']] Ah,ok uwuU.Lo del elemento no importa si no és electrico. [[Usuario:PikaNeko|'★Gazelle★']][[Usuario Discusión:PikaNeko|'★The ice princess★']] Podríamos ser amigas? Amo a :Absol,glaceon,pikachu,manaphy,zorua.sniby. Claro que puedes editar mi página de discución tehee ~ Ya vas a salir e.e De momento eres una ip anonima como momo, y todos los qe salieron en los randoms videos que he colgado ewe Mira pokeloid que he editadouh e.e zαтѕυηє мιкυ 19:34 27 mar 2011 (UTC)